Rio: Kidnapped
by ShyGuy86
Summary: Blu and his family are enjoying a nice summer back in Rio. However, when two birds kidnap his children, he and his mate Jewel, with some help from his friends, set off to find them. But these kidnappers aren't the only danger on this journey. Cannibals, Rapists, and Misers. Oh My! RIO NOT OWNED BY ME, NOR ARE ANY SONGS I PUT IN! Rated M for Blood, Violence, Gore, and Sexual Themes.
1. Chapter 1

Rio: Kidnapped

By: ShyGuy86

Chapter One: New Birds In Town.

It was a seemingly normal summer day at the Blu Bird Sanctuary. The sun was shining. There was a nice summer breeze here and there. And a BEAUTIFUL view of the ocean. This is what people call a perfect summer day. Until…..

"GET BACK HERE, BIRDBRAIN!"

Just then, a dark blue Macaw named Tiago, whipped by. His older sister, Bia, a lighter blue Macaw, was chasing him around the Sanctuary's forest. Tiago had stole Bia's diary, or as she called it, her "Book Of Secrets". Young Tiago was laughing as he looked back at his sister. The look on her face was PRICELESS. If looks could kill, everyone would be dead.

"TIAGO! Give your sister her diary back NOW!" His mother, Jewel, yelled. Jewel flew in front of her son and held open her wings to catch him. The young bird didn't notice this, and thus, flew right into his mother's grasp. All joy the young bird once had was replaced with instant fear. He was afraid what his mother might do. Just then, Bia caught up and snatched the diary out of Tiago's talons.

"Thanks Mom. And it's my "Book Of Secrets" by the way." Bia said. Bia was always polite and the most well mannered of her family.

"Mom! I'm sorry. Please don't yell." Tiago said, looked at her with wide puppy eyes. "Who said I was mad?" His mom replied. "Wait, so you're not mad?" Tiago asked. "If anyone was mad around here, it's me!" Bia yelled at her younger brother.

"Calm down, guys."

"Yes. After all, we came here to take a vacation. Not to kill each other."

Their father, Blu, and their sister, Carla, flew down to where the mother and siblings' level.

"Nice of you to finally join us, my lovehawk." Jewel said as she flew to her mate.

"Lunch is ready, guys." Carla told her mother and siblings.

"Yeah. So why don't we go to eat?" Blu asked.

Tiago's stomach started gurgling of hunger. That meant it was time to eat lunch. The family started flying back to their hollow to enjoy a nice summer lunch together.

"So that's the family we're targeting?" Said a grey female Magpie, as she spoke with a French accent.

"Yep, that's them." Replied a Scarlet Macaw, who spoke with a Spanish accent.

"They don't seem that….threatening." The Magpie pointed out, watching the family of birds flying back to their hollow.

"Looks CAN be deceiving. The client said that these birds were the reason he can't fly." The Scarlet Macaw said.

"And we're just kidnapping the kids? What if they come after us? What if they're more dangerous than this "client" of yours said?" The Magpie asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry. Just roll with the punches. Besides, this guy's willing to give us a lot of food for them." The Scarlet Macaw replied.

"How much, exactly?" The Magpie asked.

"Enough so we don't have to hunt around Paris for food anymore. Come on Helena. We've done these things before." The Scarlet Macaw replied.

_Flashback_

_In Paris, Helena and the Scarlet Macaw who-has-yet-to-be-named were flying into a dark alleyway. The Scarlet Macaw was carrying a small bag in his talons , since his partner couldn't, as she was flying ahead. To make sure the coast was clear. It was, and Helena signaled the Scarlet Macaw to fly up._

_A voice had said, "Come in, you two." As a door to a Headquarters opened. The birds flew inside, and were greeted by a Kingfisher on a desk and his two Crane guards. The Scarlet Macaw dropped the bag in front of the Kingfisher. As the Cranes were searching through the bag, one had found and grabbed hold of a small bird. A Nightingale, to be specific. "Well, well. Looks like you did a good job finding this guy, Vincent. Oh! And Helena." "No problem, sir." The Scarlet Macaw , who we shall call now Vincent, replied. "These guys must be new."_

_"Yes, they flew straight from Japan. I always get what I want, after all." The Kingfisher replied. "Now, do you guys know why I wanted THIS bird?" "Because he flirted with your wife?" Helena answered, not entirely sure of herself. "YES! THIS BIRD! OH, WHAT NERVE!" The Kingfisher replied. _

_"Please, let me go! I didn't know she was your wife!" The Nightingale begged and begged. "NO!" The Kingfisher sharply yelled. "NONE OF THAT SHIT!" Helena cringed at the tone in his voice. She and Vincent delivered targets to this bird regularly, and she knew that when he yelled like that, things were going to get….well…..messy._

_Just then, the bird opened his talons, which also had metallic claws on them. "You should have never messed with me." The Kingfisher said, as he smiled evilly. Helena could only watch as the Kingfisher, with one swift movement, slashed the throat of the Nightingale. Blood began pouring out as the Kingfisher laughed maniacally._

Present time.

"Okay. But it isn't for THAT guy, is it?" The Magpie asked.

"Absolutely not. We stopped with that guy YEARS ago." Replied the Scarlet Macaw said, trying to reassure her. "Completely different bird."

"Good." Said the Magpie. "So… What exactly IS going to happen to them?" She asked.

"Ransom. Said he wants the father." The Scarlet Macaw replied.

"If he wants the father, why are we kidnapping the kids?" The Magpie asked.

"Dunno." The Scarlet replied.

"And another thing. Are you sure you can fool them into thinking that we're a couple?" The Magpie asked.

"I'm a bird of many talents." Said Vincent. "Now let's go meet these birds. Try to learn about them. Get them on our good side."

"Okay," Helena replied, as she and her "partner" flew towards the Blue Macaws' home, hoping to befriend them in order to stay on their good side before this horrible action takes place.

**Author's note.**

**"****Wow! First Fanfic and I seem to be starting of strongly. Hope I don't falter in later chapters. Not sure how many chapters or stories I'll work on. But I will at least finish this one. Sure, I'll have to remind myself with notes, but if you guys want more, I plan on giving it. Post what you think of this Fanfic. If you like it, thank you. And if you don't, I'll work on my skills some. This is my first time writing a full story, after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rio: Kidnapped

By: ShyGuy86

Chapter Two: Getting To Know The Neighbors.

As Helena and Vincent flew up to the Blue Macaw family's hollow, Helena started having second thoughts about this whole operation. Vincent noticed her slowing down her flight, falling behind. He was concerned, as she has never done this before. Vincent flies over to her.

"Hey, we don't have to do this right now. We can wait if you want." Vincent said, trying to reassure Helena. "No. Let's just…. Get this over with." Helena replied. Vincent, giving a look of concern, was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

Then a light bulb goes off in his head. "Is this about the target's being kids?" He asks. Helena sighs, and then replies "Yes. I mean, kids don't deserve this.". "Helena, you know they won't be killed, right?" Vincent asks. "Yes I do. Alright. Let's do this." Helena replies. With this, they start flying to the Blue Macaw Family's hollow.

The Macaw family was sitting down at a makeshift table, eating grapes Blu picked and a few Brazilian Nuts which Carla "borrowed" from Linda and Tulio's house. Blu was talking to Jewel about building a new part of the summer house when there was a faint knocking at the door of their home."I'll get it." Bia said as she flew over to open the door. When she opened the door, she saw a small grey Magpie and a tall Scarlet Macaw. There was a slight feeling of awkwardness in the air. "H-Hi." Bia said, finally gathering her thoughts on the surprise visitors.

"Well Hello, dear." Helena replied.

"Are you guys new here?"

"Yes. Yes we are. Why?"

"It's just…. I've never seen a Magpie before."

"Well, we've just moved into this forest. Just across from you and your home actually."

"Bia, who's that at the door?" Blu said, entering the conversation.

"Just some new neighbors, dad." Bia replied.

"We've just moved in. We saw your family fly back here, so we thought we'd say "Hi"." Vincent said.

"Oh. Well. My name is Blu. This is Bia." Blu introduced him and his middle child. Then he stepped back to show Jewel, Tiago, and Carla. "And that's Jewel, Carla, and Tiago." Blu said.

"Well, I'm Helena, and this is my boyfriend, Vincent." Helena said, introducing themselves.

"Hello! Welcome to our humble summer home! I'm Jewel." Jewel introduced herself.

"Summer? So you don't live here?" Vincent, who was confused, asked.

"Oh, No. Only during the summer. We used to live here, but now we live in the Amazon." Blu explained.

"Really? You know, I've always wanted to travel around the world with Vincent. In fact, that's part of the reason we moved here." Helena piped up.

"That sounds romantic. Oh, I LOVE romance!" Carla cooed.

"Yeah. And you'd see all sorts of cool things! Like explosions, fireworks, and pretty lights!" Tiago said. The children begged to hear more about their new neighbors' travels, as Bia had found them some makeshift chairs to sit in. Then the kids sat down in front of the now sitting birds, looking towards them in awe.

"Tell us more!" Tiago said.

"Please!" Carla begged.

Bia didn't say anything, but the look on her face showed that she REALLY wanted to hear more about their travels. Vincent started to talk about how he met Helena on a trip to Paris, and how they fell in love and kissed on top of the Eiffel Tower. Helena then tells the tale of when they went to England, they snuck inside the Big Ben Clock Tower, and how they carelessly raced inside. Then Vincent chimes in and says that he almost got crushed by one of the gears, scaring the children a bit. Luckily, Helena had stopped him before anything else. Helena stared outside and noticed that the sun was setting. She had felt really tired and wanted to go to bed, but also wanted to stay to get to know her new neighbors.

"Oh shoot! Look at the time! I have to go to the Next Level! I agreed to help Nico and Pedro!" Blu said.

Vincent looked over to Helena. She had a certain look on that she uses when she wants to help people.

"Why don't we help? I mean, what could we do to help?" Helena asked.

"Just some lighting. And guarding them from fans. That's all." Blu replied.

"Well, I'm good with lights. I'll help there." Helena declared.

"Yeah. And I can distract the fans. Well, if they're fanGIRLS." Vincent said

"Yeah. Most of them. But would you girlfriend be okay with that?" Blu asked.

"Yes. Just as long as he doesn't go kissing them, then it's fine." Helena replied.

"Okay. All settled. Now let's-"

"Aww, Dad. Can we come?" Carla chirped

"Please?" Tiago begged.

"Well… That's up to your mother."

The kids look up at mom with their best puppy eyes. Bia was quivering her beak for extra effect.

Jewel sighed. "Fine. But I don't want to hear any groans when I come in to wake you guys up." She said.

The kids exploded with joy, and flew out the door as soon as it was opened.

Blu chucked, then looked over to Vincent. "Kids." Blu immediately flew after them. Then Jewel.

"Hey, you did great with fooling them, Helena."

"Yeah."  
"And the whole "travel around the world" dream? Priceless." Vincent flew off to meet the Blue Macaw family.

"But… Vincent…. I really DO want to do that with you." Helena said to herself. But she shook off the feeling of loneliness and went to join Vincent.

**Author's note.**

**Phew… Kinda boring chapter.**

**But **some** more exciting will happen next chapter. Believe me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rio: Kidnapped

By: ShyGuy86

Chapter Three: Flying Up To Da Next Level

**Author's note.**

**I forgot to mention that I only own Helena and Vincent. Rio and its characters belong to Blue Sky Studios. Sorry if they thought I was taking their stuff.**

Helena's mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. She had been excited to see the "Next Level" place Blu was talking about. Throughout her travels to different countries, she'd never gone into a club. Hell, she never even knew what it was like OUTSIDE of work. But she was willing to help Blu, knowing she'd be forced to…..

"Bet you can't catch me! You're so slow!" Tiago's voice rang out, snapping Helena out of her thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh, you just watch!" Helena replied, as she started picking up the pace. When Tiago saw her catching up, he sped up, too.

"Hey guys! Slow down! We're at the market!" Jewel yelled.

The two racing birds eventually came to a halt, and what Helena saw was a fruit market FILLED with people.

"So. Uh. Where's the "Next Level"? Vincent asked.

"Just up ahead." Carla replied. "I can't wait to see Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro!"

"Hey Blue Bird! Ya finally made it!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Uncle Nico!" The kids cheered, as they went to tackle a yellow canary with a bottle cap for a hat. As for Helena and Vincent, they had confused looks on their faces.

"So your Uncle is a canary?" Vincent asked.

"You got somethin' against canaries?" The small canary asked, showing a slightly angry look.

"Oh! No! It's just…. their macaws and you're…." Helena replied.

"Well technically, I'm not their Uncle. But since I'm friends with Blu and Jewel, I guess that kinda makes me one." Nico said.

"Hey Nico. So where's Pedro?" Blu asked.

"Dunno. Hasn't been around ALL day. Probably in the club." Nico replied, shrugging his wings.

"Oh! Forgive me, but who are you two?" Nico asked.

"Well, I'm Vincent. And this is my girl-"

"Nice girl. And good-mannered, too. Can't find those traits in the same body much nowadays. Oh! Again. Uh, what's your name?"

"My name is Helena. You must be Nico."

"So… We ready?" Tiago asked, clearly wanting to see Pedro.

"Let's go. I mean, if you guys are ready. Are you?" Nico asked.

Vincent and Helena chuckled, and then nodded their heads.

"A'ight! Let's par-taaaaaay!" Nico cheered. And with that, they entered the club to get started for tonight's show.

Luckily, it wasn't packed. At least, yet. It seemed too quiet to Helena and Vincent.

"Hey. Don't worry. Most of the birds who come are nocturnal." Nico said.

"Like owls?" Helena asked, confused.

"Nah. They aren't THOSE birds. These birds just come out during the night. It's their choice." Nico replied.

"I wanna be nocturnal, too! Then I can watch you guys, set off firecrackers, and prank all night!" Tiago cheered.

"Yeah. Not Happening." Jewel and Blu said simultaneously. This was met with a few boos.

"Hey Birds! You made it!"

"Pedro, where've ya been!?" Nico shouted to a red crested cardinal.

"So THIS is the amazing Pedro I've heard so much about." Vincent said, with a sarcastic tone.

"You have a problem with me?" The cardinal asked, taking offense to what Vincent just said.

"Vincent!" Helena shouted. "We don't know what this guy can do. He might be good at… um… What does he do?" Helena asked.

"Well glad you asked. I'm a top-notch rapper, dancer, and singer!" Pedro said, while getting up in Vincent's face, defending himself from that insult.

"Shouldn't get up in my face, 'cuz now I'm gonna-."

"VINCENT." Helena was practically about to bust everyone's eardrums, she was so loud.

"Uh… Sorry." Vincent apologized to Pedro. "But if you're a good rapper, then I have a request."

Pedro and Nico just stared, getting a smug look on their faces, intrigued.

"So what's your request?" Pedro asked.

"Hmm. Good question. How about something about girls and-OW!" Vincent had shouted in pain, as his supposed "partner" had stomped on his talons. Hard.

"Vincent. Kids. Here. Right Now." Helena pointed to Carla, Bia and Tiago.

"Sorry. Let's just get started working." Vincent said.

"But first, let me say something, Vincent. I'll do a song for ya-"

"PEDRO! THE KIDS ARE HERE!" Nico shouted, not wanting them to hear this "dirty" song.

"Let me finish. Once the kids go home." Pedro said.

There was several breathes of relief in the air.

"Why can't we listen to Pedro sing? I listen to stuff like that all the time." Carla said.

"What?!" Her parents yelled.

"I mean… Let's just go home now." Carla quickly said.

"Mm Hmm. And I WILL be taking a look at your Ipod this evening." Jewel said. This made Carla silently curse under her breath.

"Wanna repeat that?" Jewel asked.

"Nope. Let's just go." Carla said, fearing her mother.

"I'll take them home. Blu, you alright with being here without me?" Jewel asked.

"Sure. After I finish helping, I'll come home too." Blu replied.

"No. Just socialize with our new neighbors. Please." Jewel said, wanting Blu to learn about them. She would ask about them when he got home.

"You sure?" Blu asked, having a look of concern on his face.

"Yes. I was gonna put them to bed when we got home." Jewel said.

"Aww come on. I want to stay up!" Tiago said.

"Yeah. You promised." Bia added.

"If we go home, we want to stay up." Carla said.

Jewel grumbled, then said, "Fine. But your activities will be watched by ME. Got it?"

This was met with three birds saying "Yes, Mom."

"Good. See you later, honey."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be allright." Blu said to his wife and kids as they flew away.

"Kids. I want my own someday." Helena said, looking at the mother and her three kids.

"Yeah. Let's get started." Vincent said.

"Okay!" Helena chirped, then went to kiss Vincent.

"I meant with the club." Vincent quickly spoke.

"Oh! Sorry." Helena said, blushing. She was hating herself for acting so stupid.

"Alrighty! Helena, come with me?" Blu asked.

"Yes. And I wanted to give this to you."Helena replied, as she gave Blu what looked like a tiny dove made out of clay.

"This looks wonderful. Hey! Uh.. Did you make it?" Blu asked, astonished at the dove's incredible detail.

"Yes. I-" Helena started to say, but then she started to feel light-headed. She started wobbling.

"Are you okay?" The male birds asked Helena.

"Yes. I just…feel…so-" Helena tried to say, but then she collapsed, and everything went black.

**Author's note.**

**Wow. Kind of a long one. And a boring one. And a abrupt end. But I just feel tired right now. I really need to get some more sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rio: Kidnapped

Chapter 4: Workin' at the Next Level.

**Brief Author's Note.**

**I would just like to apologize for not writing recently. I was SUPER busy this weekend. I'd also like to give a shout-out to Alex The Owl, for being the first person to favorite and follow this story. Thanks. This means a lot to me, as this is my first story and a GREAT fanfic writer actually likes it. I didn't think that it was going to be THIS good. A few reviews saying that this was OK was all I was expecting. Also, go and check out Alex's stories, because they are VERY good. But if you are a bit sensitive to things like sex, little warning. His most recent story involves sexual content. Just a little warning. His stories are great. And let's get started. ****J****.**

Helena had just woke up from a HUGE nightmare. She was breathing heavily.

"Just calm down, Helena. Just a fucked up dream." She said to herself in order to calm down. She glanced over to her left side, and saw Carla, Bia, and Tiago, glaring angrilyat her.

"Kids? What's wrong?" Helena asked.

"Why'd you let us die?" The three said in unison.

"What?"

Just as the word left Helena's beak, cuts began forming on the children's necks. Blood started showering Helena, as she screamed at the sight. She was crying now, and saying she was sorry.

"Helena? Helena! Wake up!" A voice called to her.

As she woke up( for real, this time.), she screamed. Seeing Vincent, Blu, Nico and Pedro with concerned looks on their faces, Helena started to calm down.

"Christ. The fuck you dreaming 'bout, bird?" Pedro asked, curious at what messed up stuff this new bird was dreaming about.

"Pedro, give her some space. What she was dreaming about must've been some shit. Give her time." Nico said, trying to give Helena some breathing room.

"That must've been some nightmare. You were screaming and crying while you were asleep." Blu informed the dazed bird. "Why'd you pass out like that, anyway?"

"I was just tired. I don't sleep well." Helena replied. She then turns to Pedro. "And to answer your question, Pedro, I was being showered in the blood of dead bodies."

Everyone except Helena had put on shocked expressions on their faces. For a moment, everything was silent. Blu was the first to break the silence.

"That's pretty fucked up." He said. "And the reason I'm saying it like that is because the kids aren't here. They don't need to hear it. Especially Tiago. He's a troublemaker, and the last thing I need is for him saying those words around other birds."

"Si. I understand." Vincent replied.

"How long was I out?" Helena asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Blu replied.

"Alright. Let's get started." Helena said.

Everyone was shocked at how she still wanted to help. But they nodded their heads in agreement. And they started to get to work. Nico and Pedro went to practice their song for Vincent, while he stood guard in front of their private room. Helena and Blu flew into town to buy some new colored lights.

"So. How do we get these lights exactly?" Helena asked Blu. "Are we stealing?"

"No. There's this bird I know that can find things in a junk pile. You'd be surprised. Don't tell Carla, but that's how we got her Ipod." Blu replied.

"That's possible? Rio's pretty weird, I guess. Still… It's beautiful." Helena stated.

"Yeah, and possibly dangerous. Me and Jewel got kidnapped and nearly smuggled out of here." Blu said.

"So what went down when you were almost smuggled?" Helena asked.

"Well. I managed to escape my cage. I freed Jewel, and we went to work freeing the other birds out. We did, and we were about to escape. But I hesitated."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't fly before. This Cockatoo, who was helping the smugglers, attacked me and Jewel. He broke Jewel's wing, then tried to kill me. But I strapped a fire extinguisher to his ankle, and it launched him out of the plane. Right into the propeller. He survived, but lost his feathers, and couldn't fly."

Helena was shocked by this. So HE HAD done this. But just out of self-defense. Helena was worried now. Because of this new information, she had worried their "client" had not told the whole story.

"So. How'd you find out he was-"

"Oh! We're here!" Blu shouted.

Helena looked up, and saw a big pile of junk within an alleyway. She was slightly worried about this place. It seemed…. off. Then… At the end of the alley, she saw a Military Macaw.

"Blu! Hey! My regular!" He said.

"Hey, George! What's going on?" Blu asked.

"Not much. Whatcha need?"

"Some colored light bulbs."

"You got it."

Suddenly, the Military Macaw got up and dove into the huge pile of junk.

"How many? And of what color?"

"They're for the club!"

"Oh! Ok!"

The Military Macaw was still rummaging through the junk, then finally, a loud "GOT IT!" rang from the trash.

"This should be enough, no?"

"Perfect. Thanks, George!"

"No problemo!"

And as Blu and Helena started to fly off, George cried out.

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Who dat girl?" He asked.

"Oh! My name is Helena!" She kindly said.

"You're hot." George stated.

"George. She has a boyfriend." Blu stated.

"FUCK!"

Helena chuckled slightly, and as George went into a rant about how he is better than her boyfriend, Blu and Helena flew off, lights in hand. Or Talon.

"So…. How long have you known him?"

"George? Two years."

"Why's he like that?"

"Well, he had a wife, but she left him."

"Why?"

"She caught him eating pierogi."

"And that's bad…. Why?

"Off her sister's butt."

This made Helena laugh. Blu showed a sad look. He wasn't supposed to talk about it.

"Can we keep that in between us?" He asked.

"Sure." Helena replied.

They had arrived back at the club, and immediately after stepping in…

"Blu! How ya been, family?"

"Rafael!"

A Toco Toucan came into view of Helena. Blu went up to greet Rafael, but Rafael turned his head towards Helena, his large beak hitting Blu in the face.

"Oh! Sorry. Who's this?"

"Rafael, this is Helena." Blu said, rubbing his face in pain.

"Nice to meet you, Helena! I'm Rafael." Rafael introduced himself.

"Well. Nice to meet you, too."

"We're just changing the lights. The bulbs blew out." Blu said.

"How'd they blow out?" Helena asked.

"Someone turned the speakers up too loud." Blu replied.

"Oh. Let's start changing them." Helena said.

"Don't you want to tell a little about yourself, amigo?" Rafael asked.

"Oh! Sorry. Well-"

"Helena. Who's this?" Vincent asked, as he flew down to meet his girlfriend.

"This is Rafael, Vincent. Vincent, Rafael." Helena replied.

"Well. Nice to meet you both. I heard that you moved just across from Blu." Rafael said.

"Yes. Do you live in that forest, too?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. I had to find my kids. They flew off into the city. Took me hours to find 'em. My wife was pissed." Rafael admitted, showing a scared look at the thought of a pissed Eva. "You know. You're very lucky to have a beautiful woman, Vincent."

"Well… Thanks." Vincent said, blushing.

"Uh… Helena? Little help?" Blu asked, and everyone turned their heads to see Blu trying to hang onto the stage lights… while doing the splits. "I kinda slipped. I can recover, but I have to let go of this bulb. It wouldn't be a big deal, but I'm doing the splits, here."

"Heh. I thought you were doing that to be funny. Here. I got it." Helena said, as she flew up to get the bulb. With the bulb in her talons, Blu shifted his weight to grab on the stage lights with his wings, let go, and started to flap his wings.

"Now… Let's get to work. For real, this time."

Helena chuckled at Blu and his situation before. Then she mentally sighed, knowing she was gonna steal his kids later.

"They're going to be fine." Helena thought to herself. "Don't worry."

**Author's note.**

**Sorry that took so long. Anyway, now I'm gonna thank the first person to write a review. Jacobblu2000. Thanks SO much for your support. It really helps me a lot. Anyway, I haven't been writing because I was busy working for my parents this weekend. I'm still in my "teens" but I won't tell you my exact age. I know this chapter's kinda a let-down, since I made you guys wait so long. Next Chapter, Jason Durelo's song, "Talk Dirty To Me", will be sung Nico and Pedro style. The kidnapping will either be next chapter or the chapter afterwards. If you guys can wait a teensy bit more, I'd appreciate it. NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE! SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rio: Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Clubbin', Plottin', and Trouble in Rio.

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a week. I've been busy with a LOT of homework. One of my teachers **swamped** me with homework. It wasn't easy, but since school's out (Finally), I can FINALLY update. Hope you enjoy.**

The sun was setting at Rio. The nocturnal birds were coming out to play. As the final touches were made preparing the club, Helena had moaned and flopped on a couch backstage.

She thought, "I should've probably slept. Oh well. It's all finished now. But I should stay. I want to see what this club is like when there's a party going on. I'm gonna hate myself, but I need this to energize me. My body doesn't work right. If there's energy in the air, then I get hyped. They also might have caffeinated stuff to drink. That'll help too. I still feel bad for kidnapping and all, but I have to do-."

"Hey. Helena. The party's getting started. You ready?" Blu approached Helena, who was feeling like shit.

"Guess I should. I want to see what our hard work makes out to be." Helena replied, being snapped out of her thoughts.

"They're going to sing that song for me. Can't believe it." Vincent said, flying over to where Blu and Helena were. As he saw Helena, his face grew of concern.

"You know, we can just-."

"Nonononono. I'm fine, Vincent."

"Kay. But if you pass out, I'm taking you home. Deal?"

"Deal."

Rafael suddenly came into view of the birds.

"So. Are you gonna stay for the party, Rafael?" Blu asked.

"Nah. Eva said I could drop by and say "hello". She wants me to take care of the "angels" while she goes out with a friend. Sorry. Gotta go." Rafael said. And with that, he took off.

With the cheers of multiple fans signaling the start of the party, Helena shot up, ready to experience what she hasn't in a long time. A wild dance party.

"Well now, let's party! I'm so excited." Helena chirped.

"You sure you're okay? I don't want you to pass out." Vincent asked.

"Yes, Vince." Helena replied.

"Oh! Hey! I just remembered. They serve drinks here. If you get thirsty, you can get some across from the western side of the club." Blu stated.

"Okay. I'll get something for us, Helena. Blu. Do you want anything?" Vincent asked.

"Oh. No. I can't. Jewel would be so pissed." Blu replied.

"That's if you get drunk. One little drink couldn't hurt, right?" Helena asked.

Blu wasn't sure. One couldn't hurt, right? But what if he overindulged? What if he got drunk and passed out? What then? Blu made up his mind. He was going to have ONE shot of the drink with the LEAST amount of alcohol.

"Alright. But just a shot. And with a drink with the least amount of alcohol." Blu said.

Vincent chuckled, admiring Blu's determined attitude to please Jewel.

"Let's go on the dance floor! I'm excited." Helena chirped.

"You should be." Blu stated. With everyone having a game plan, the three birds flew out to the dance floor.

The dance floor was massively chaotic. As beats and words from songs were thrown to the crowd, everybody danced to them. The sound was BOOMING loud. Both Helena and Blu were looking for Vincent, who went off to get drinks for them. Suddenly, he came into view, holding a small platter with three drinks. One was just a shot of plain light beer (for Blu), another was a Margarita (Helena's favorite.), and the last one was a glass of lemonade, spiked with alcohol( Vincent's choice.).

"Hey! Sorry that took so long. Turtles were working at the bar." Vincent said, explaining what the hold-up was. "A beer for Blu, Margarita for Helena, and spiked lemonade for me."

"Thanks, Vincent. And sorry for being such a… well, you know." Blu replied.

"Hey! You're a family man. Me and Vince understand." Helena said. "Don't be ashamed of who you are."

"Thanks, Helena." Blu replied.

"No problem."

Just then the music stopped playing. And Nico and Pedro were about to make a announcement.

"Yo. We have some special guests that just moved into town." Nico said.

"And one of these birds has requested a song." Pedro said.

"Who would we be if we didn't deliver?" Nico asked.

"Jerks. That's who." Pedro replied.

"So. Without further adieu, let's begin, shall we?" Nico asked.

And after that, a new beat started playing, and the birds in the club yelled with joy.

_Get jazzy on me._

_I'm that flight that you get on. International._

_First class seat for my lapgirl. Riding comfortable._

_'__Cuz I know what a girl neeeed. New York to Haiti!_

_Got lipstick stains on my passport. Make it hard to leave._

Helena started to sway to the beat, along with Vincent.

"We should do this more often." Helena said.

"Yeah. We should." Vincent replied.

_Been around the world. Don't speak the language!_

_But your booty don't need a straining._

_All I really need to understand is. _

_When._

_You._

_Talk dirty to me._

Just then, a drunk partygoer started to play some brass. But rather boo at him, the crowd cheered him on, the blowing syncing with the beat.

_Talk dirty to me._

The bird still kept blowing in the brass to sync with the beat. Blu couldn't help himself as he started to dance crazy.

"Dammit." He thought. "Every single fucking time. Still... feels good."

Helena and Vincent laughed and cheered for Blu as he danced to the beat of the song.

_Talk dirty to me._

Helena nudged Vincent, which meant that she wanted to talk.

"Hey. So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel good. Listen. Would you… want to have kids someday?" Helena asked.

Vincent chuckled, and replied, "Is this for the act? Because man, you are good at this."

This made Helena angry. And she replied, "No. I really DO want to. How could you be so stupid?"

The music stopped immediately, and everyone just stared at the two arguing birds.

"Stupid? How am I stupid?!"

"God! You think that I don't want to someday. That everything I say is fake! Well, you know what? Fine! Think that, while I find someone else that actually loves me." And with that, Helena flew off, tears falling from her eyes.

"Helena!" Blu, Vincent, Nico and Pedro cried out as they flew off after them.

There was silence in the club for several seconds, then someone muttered out a faint "Awkward."

Back at Helena and Vincent's hollow, Helena was found crying by the four birds who took off after her. Vincent was trying to be comforting, and said, "Hey-".

This made Helena yell and jump back, startled.

"What do you want?" She replied coldly.

Vincent looked back at the three others, when Nico was motioning with his wings for Vincent to reply.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I should've-."

"What? Should've considered my feelings? Like you even care." Helena cut him off.

Vincent looked back at the guys.

"Guys. I think I can do this alone."

Nico flashed a "O.K." sigh with his right wing, Pedro nodded, and Blu mouthed, "Good Luck.". And with that, they took off. Once they were out of sight and hearing range, Vincent let out a laugh while Helena smiled.

"Oh, Man. That was GOOD! They believed it." Vincent said.

"I know, right? We were both good. But I wasn't lying about having kids someday." Helena replied, picking up a serious tone.

"I know. Maybe we can. We'll just have to see. Now, are you ready? Because tonight, we have to do it. I talked with the client over the phone. He wants us to give him the kids sooner." Vincent replied, also picking up a serious tone.

"Damn. I wanted to bond more. Oh, well." Helena said.

"I know. Me too. But just think. After this, no more faking. We can actually have a normal life." Vincent said. This made Helena smile. To never have to do this again. That was her dream.

"When do you want to do it?" Vincent asked.

"As soon as they fall asleep." Helena replied "Then we can sneak in quietly, and take them."

"Sounds good." Vincent replied, as the two birds flew up on the roof of their neighbors' birdhouse, waiting for them to sleep.

**Author's note.**

**Damn! I'm really sorry for the long wait. Yeah. Next Chapter, this will get exciting. I would like to thank YootisPoshil for listening **to** a suggestion I made for a short story for his long-short story, "Rio: The L.S. Series." If you get a chance, read it. It's awesome. You guys are awesome, and with this, we get one step closer to figuring out the mysteries of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rio: Kidnapped

Chapter 7: And the Drama Begins.

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated. I was doing a bunch of things to kick off the summer. Don't worry! I'll still write, but it'll be slower.**

You know what Vincent hates the most? Waiting. It was taking a long time for the family to get to sleep. Frankly because of Tiago. The kid's small frame was FILLED with surprising amounts of energy. Vincent and Helena thought he was gonna burst through the walls of the house. A few times, he had actually flew out of the house, which forced Helena and Vincent into hiding. One time, they were almost caught. But Blu dismissed the strange feeling as tiredness, and went after Tiago, who was flying around the jungle of the Blue Bird Sanctuary.

"This is taking forever. I'm about to go after that kid and knock his ass out." Vincent whispered.

"Just wait. Everything will go as planned. Besides, it can't get-" Helena started to whisper, but the sound of thunder interrupted her as it started to rain some serious rain.

"For fuck's sake!" Vincent whispered in a slightly louder voice.

"Shh!" Helena shushed, then pointed to something in the distance. "Look."

What Vincent saw was a relief to him. It was Blu, holding Tiago firmly but gently in his talons.

"Aww, come on, Dad. It's just a little rain." Tiago moaned.

"No. It's a storm. And besides, it's way past your bedtime, Tiago." Blu said in a stressed and tired tone. The father yawned, then said to his son, "Now come on. We're going home."

This made Tiago moan. He did not want to go to bed. Blu picked up on this.

"You know Mom's gonna sing you a lullaby. Right?" Blu asked.

This made Tiago smile. He loved Mom's lullabies. They were like heaven to the ears. Tiago yawned. "Alright, Dad. You win." Tiago replied, defeated. This made Blu smirk, and as they landed on the platform, Helena sighed.

"That's the kind of life I want." She said.

"Well don't worry. After this, we can have it." Vincent replied.

The sound of a door opening was heard as the two Macaws entered the bedroom of the tree Macaw chicks (That means bird children, btw.).

"There you are! Tiago, what did I tell you about going out in storms?!" The voice of Jewel yelled.

"To come home straight away if a storm hits." Tiago sighed.

"Well, you brought this upon yourself. You're grounded for a week." Jewel stated.

"What?! Why?!" Tiago yelled.

"Maybe because you went out in THREE times while a storm was happening." Bia stated.

"Shut it, know-it-all!" Tiago yelled, annoyed by Bia's statement.

"Do you want to be grounded for TWO weeks?" Jewel asked her son.

Tiago nodded "no." in reply, flashing a nervous smile.

"Good. Now off to bed." Jewel ordered.

"What about the lullaby?" Tiago asked.

"You missed it." Carla stated.

"Bed. Now." Jewel ordered Tiago.

"Yes, Mom." Tiago groaned.

The next thing Helena heard was the faint sound of some covers ruffling. Then the sounds of springs bouncing, indicating a body plopping down on a mattress, or in this case, three. Then there was a soft breathing, and a door quietly opening to reveal two figures.

"Do you think we should sleep with them tonight?" The male asked.

"No. They're old enough to sleep on their own." The female stated.

"You know how Tiago's scared of storms." The male said

"Ugh. Fine. You win." The female groaned.

The door opened softly again as the two figures once again entered the room. The sounds of light and heavy snoring were heard, indicating the parents were sleeping.

"Dammit. This'll be harder than I thought." Helena said to Vincent.

"Just be quiet." Vincent replied, as they slowly crept to the door, and with extreme caution, opened the door.

Inside were five sleeping forms. Three on a mattress, and two on the floor.

"Got the bag?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. Just put them in." Helena replied, as she pulled out a sack with spikes protruding it.

"You put the earrings in it so they couldn't escape, didn't you?" Vincent asked, but Helena just nodded in reply. They started to make their way to the mattress where the kids slept.

Helena opened the bag, and Vincent slowly and carefully picked up Tiago's sleeping body, and put it in the bag. Carla was in the middle, so he picked her up next. Despite being little, she was surprisingly heavy.

"Damn. This one needs to lose a few pounds."

Vincent finally put her in the bag. _Final chick._He thought, as he slowly picked up Bia's body.

Halfway from the mattress to the bag, the young girl's body stirred in Vincent's wings. Her eyes opened up, and the look on her face was a shocked and confused one.

"Vincent? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" The young chick yelled.

The parents shot up just in time to see Bia thrown into the bag, waking her two siblings. Helena quickly tied it shut with a rubber band.

"HELANA! VINCENT?! WHAT-?!" Blu said, but was cut off as Vincent delivered a hard wing to his head. The sound of a cracking skull was heard, as the father went limp and fell to the floor. The chicks, who were fully awake now heard this, and Bia was able to see what had happened via a small hole.

"DADDY!" She cried.

Vincent then moved onto the mother, and with great force, grabbed her head and shoved it into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

Bia began sobbing, while her two siblings still continued to struggle inside the bag.

"Let's go!" Vincent cried, as he grabbed the bag with force. The door was flung open, and the two figures and the bag were shown flying off into the night. Helena looked back at the birdhouse one last time.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry."She muttered.

**Author's note: Super busy. Sorry I didn't update. Hope you like this. And thank you YootisPoshil for taking my request and making it a short **story**.**


	7. Story Quiz

Rio: Kidnapped Quiz

I know this isn't another chapter. That'll be the NEXT update. Thanks for your support of this story. But now, I wanna see if you KNOW this story.

1. Who are the two birds that kidnap the kids?

A. Kiki and Dave

B. Vincent and Helena

and Jewel

and Pedro.

2. Where did the story take place so far?

A. Paris, France.

B. Hookstown, Pennsylvania

C. Moose Lake, Minnesota.

D. Rio De Janero, Brazil.

3. The female kidnapper speaks with a _ accent.

A. Jamacian

4. What is the name of the club Blu went to work for as a favor for two friends?

A. The Next Level

B. The Branch

C. Party Rocks

D. The Chocolate Unicorn

5. This is my _ story.

A. First

B. Second

C. Third

D. Fourth.

Type your answers in the review box.

Oh, and speaking of the review box, do me a favor and drop a few reviews as well. They can be merged with your answers for this quiz, but just leave one. They're aren't many, but I do appreciate whoever took the time to write one or two. Does that sound rude? Sorry. Wasn't trying to be.


End file.
